


I’ll play the part

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 5





	I’ll play the part

Bodhi still wasn’t sure about this. He’d been working so hard to be a proper partner for Cassian on this undercover mission, even taking some acting lessons. He’d watched holos, practiced in the mirror, and had undergone special operations training.

But as Bodhi looked at himself in a compact on the U-won’t, waiting for Cassian to change, examining his costume-er, outfit, he just wasn’t sure he was going to pull this off. 

Bodhi was to play the part of a prince, sent to examine a particularly rare item to purchase from a seller on Canto Bight. He was to create a scene and therefore, a distraction, as Cassian downloaded important information. 

Bodhi’s backstory was extensive and they’d even gone so far as to leak false information about him. Cassian thought the plan was flawless. But Cassian also didn’t have to wear beautiful gold chains in his hair or jewels on his fingers. He didn’t have to spend hours with the Princess doing his hair and makeup. And he didn’t have to wear emerald green robes that were a far cry from Bodhi’s typical, oil stained and dirty coveralls. 

Bodhi sighed, deciding that the sooner he got it over with the better. Cassian stepped out of the small ‘fresher wearing a tuxedo and Bodhi felt his heart stop, but he noticed Cassian freeze and get a weird expression on his face.

“I was going to say you look nice but you look as though you’ve just been punched in the gut.”

Cassian blinked a few times at Bodhi before clearing his throat. 

“How long can you keep those on?”

Bodhi frowned at the question. “Honestly I hate them and can’t wait to change and wipe this makeup off. Why?”

Cassian came up to Bodhi and tucked a stray hair behind his ear before breathing huskily in his ear.

“Because all I can do is picture you on your knees, wearing that, and take my cock in your painted lips, smearing the pink everywhere as you look up at me with those long lashes and gold trimmed eyes.”

Bodhi gulped as Cassian continued.

“And then you pressed up against a wall with your pants pulled down just low enough for me to fuck you, coming all over your outfit and soaking it.”

“I uh...th-that sounds nice,” Bodhi stammered. “S-so you’re telling me I should be a good boy and keep the outfit on for you?”

Cassian breathed in, his lips brushing Bodhi’s ear. “That is...exactly what I’m telling you.”

Bodhi licked his lips. “I’ll be your best boy.”

Okay, so maybe Bodhi wouldn’t worry about his part in this mission so much after all. 


End file.
